


Welcome back to home

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith69min, Theme: Underwear, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min          Theme: Underwear" << You know you didn't do anything wrong. >> Keith said as he took the glass that had hand out to him Shiro.<< So. >> Continue Keith trying to change the subject. They had already talked about it many times before and until he still had the chance to be with him, it was enough. << Are you naked down there? >> He teased him as he took a sip from the glass, but it couldn't hide his amused smile.Shiro blushed, biting his bottom lip. << Not really. >> He answered, embarrassed. << But I wanted to surprise you. >>Keith raised a eyebrow, curious. He had caught his attention.Without adding anything else, then, Shiro put the glass on the furniture and undid the bathrobe making it fall back to the floor, at his feet, revealing his clothing.Keith almost choked himself with champagne at the sight and all the blood that had accumulated on his cheeks, coloring them, went down to the lower abdomen."





	Welcome back to home

The stars and the bright moon traced the path that would lead him home. Tired, after a long day at work, Keith just wanted to rest. Maybe with an old movie on the sofa and a pizza, nothing challenging.

He stopped in front of the door with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Even that day he hadn't been able to spend much time with Shiro.

He knew very well that their work was important, that what they did helped a lot of people, but this awareness didn't make it less painful and now that he had finally returned home he would spend the evening on the couch until he fell asleep, trying to wait that Shiro returned, and then find himselves the next morning in their bed with a note next to him from his boyfriend that warmed his heart every time, like the first. Knowing that this was his way of wishing him a good morning, because of his poor cooking skills.

Keith smiled at the memory of the almost burned kitchen and the bad smell that had awakened him, as he finally entered in the house.

He stopped immediately when, despite the light of the entrance was off, a soft light greeted him, noting only at a second moment the various candles placed on the furniture in such a way as to create a luminous trail towards the bedroom.

A spontaneous smile was born on his lips as his heart began to beat hard in his chest, making his cheeks goes red.

When he thought he had seen every side of Shiro, he still amazed him by showing him a whole new one.

Keith wasted no more time and, putting the keys to the entrance, went straight to the room, finding it lit with many more candles and Shiro standing there waiting for him, smiling.

He wore a red bathrobe, clearly too long for him because it touched the ground. It couldn't be his, it didn't show off his firm thighs.

<< Shiro? >> He called him confused while he was still looking around.

<< To make me forgive. >> He simply explained the other as he approached a bottle of champagne to pour into two glasses.

<< You know you didn't do anything wrong. >> Keith said as he took the glass that had hand out to him Shiro.

<< So. >> Continue Keith trying to change the subject. They had already talked about it many times before and until he still had the chance to be with him, it was enough. << Are you naked down there? >> He teased him as he took a sip from the glass, but it couldn't hide his amused smile.

Shiro blushed, biting his bottom lip. << Not really. >> He answered, embarrassed. << But I wanted to surprise you. >>

Keith raised a eyebrow, curious. He had caught his attention.

Without adding anything else, then, Shiro put the glass on the furniture and undid the bathrobe making it fall back to the floor, at his feet, revealing his clothing.

Keith almost choked himself with champagne at the sight and all the blood that had accumulated on his cheeks, coloring them, went down to the lower abdomen.

Shiro wore feminine lingerie, candy pink, leaving much of his sculpted body uncovered while the one wrapped in the fabric provoked him, seductively, wrapping up, succinctly, the erogenous parts of the other boy.

Keith opened his mouth but no sound came out of it.

Shiro began to worry, and feeling uncomfortable, tried to cover as best he could with the help of his hands, but when he was about to apologize Keith prevented him kissing him with rush and passion catching Shiro by surprise as he backed away until he touched the edge of the bed.

<< Beautiful. >> Keith whispered to his lips, breathless as he pushed him gently flat on the bed.

<< A- Are not you too tired? >> Shiro asked in a moment of timidity and concern.

<< Not anymore. >> Keith replied as he unbuttoned the uniform, lying on top of him and licking his own lips.

Shiro recognized that look, lustful and predatory, making grow his excitement.

<< Keith. >> He called him Shiro, stroking his thigh in a silent request.

<< Did you miss me so much? >> He provoked him, moving his hips slightly.

Shiro couldn't hold back a moan at the contact, although there was still the barrier of clothes, instinctively tightening the grip on the thigh.

Keith smiled, satisfied with the reaction obtained. He got up on his knees, feeling Shiro complain about the sudden lack.

After taking off his shirt, Keith leaned over Shiro kissing him with a disarming slowness while one hand grasped his hair delicately and the other wandered over Shiro's warm body.

Shiro, inebriated by Keith's control, tried to free the now annoying erection from the lace fabric by starting to unhook the suspenders that hindered the intent. But when Keith saw it, he grabbed his hand and tightened his grip on his hair.

<< No. >> He said abrupt, letting a sigh die in Shiro's throat. << I want you with this on. >>

<< Keith- >>

<< Don't worry. >> He reassured him, while a hand began to caress his member through the fabric, not letting his needs be ignored. << I'll take care of you. >> He whispered to him then suck the earlobe, kiss his jaw, go down more and more until he gets to lick and bite his sculpted abs.

Shiro, lost in the passion, continued to raise his hips looking more and more friction with the hand of Keith while his hands wandered on his bare back.

See Shiro with red cheeks and eyes shining with desire as the room filled with his moans, he liked it. He liked to see him as he lost control because of him, so much so that began to ache erection still trapped in his pants.

Keith's hand went down again, shifting the underwear that Shiro was wearing, as much as it was possible, just enough to be able to caress his entrance, astonishment in finding it already lubricated. He couldn't help but smile.

Keith raised his head to make sure their eyes met. Shiro was completely red in the face, embarrassed. << You came home later than usual today. >> He tried to justify himself, looking away, not being able to support the gaze of the other.

Keith couldn't restrain a moan of pleasure at hearing that confession. The image of Shiro preparing himself for him, impatient to welcome him, was inevitably formed in Keith's mind. Just the idea drove him crazy.

He unbuttoned his pants, dropping them, along with his underwear.

<< Tell me you want me. >>

<< I want you. >> Shiro obeyed.

<< How much do you want me? >> Keith asked, showing him a sly smile.

<< Keith. >> Shiro complained impatiently.

Keith laughed and then kissed his forehead gently, before entering him, ending his torture.

At the first push, they both let out a sigh of relief, having finally satisfied the desire of that union.

With each push the lace fabric grazed Keith's excitement, as if to remind him how much he had missed all this. How much he had missed the feeling of being enveloped by him, of being inside him, of hearing his name called in that way, again, more and more louder in a wild rhythm like a prayer. Being able to make love with Shiro was one of the gifts he still couldn't believe he had. Giving and receiving everything from the person you love was still a concept that made Keith lose his breath. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to this.

The instant they reached the peak of pleasure together, Keith squeezed Shiro's hand as if to consolidate the union, holding still together as he lay down next to him, stroking his cheek with his other hand.

<< You are my everything. >> Keith said softly, still panting.

<< I love you too, Keith. >> Shiro replied and then kissed the corner of his mouth where was born yet another smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this week I couldn't stop myself from participating in this event, but I don't mind.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to leave the sweet side of the couple despite being a PWP.  
>  Let me know what you think, see you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
